


Memories of the Music God

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Betrayal, Gen, Memory Loss, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: Wilbur recalls his memories.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 288





	Memories of the Music God

Wilbur's memories were distorted, he thinks.

_He remembers impressing someone with his musical talent, that same someone offering him 'godlike power'._

_He remembers being a new god, figuring out his powers. At some point he moved to an area with more gods, hoping to learn from them._ _He remembers a small group of powerful gods, being intimidated by them, but trying to establish good relations._

_He remembers a blond human, probably in his teens, trying to tag along with him._

_He remembers watching one of the powerful gods be erased from existance, learning that power could be split. The power from that god had immediately rushed to him,_ _making him more powerful._

_He remembers being unofficially included in that group, the blond human dragging himself with them without fail._

_He remembers watching the human attempt to prove himself to the pink-haired god, who turned out to be the god of combat._

_He remembers the human somehow impress that god, being given a small fraction of that power._

_He doesn't remember why the teen ended up unconscious in the combat god's arms, but he knows that it was his fault._

_He remembers the blond staring at the sky with unseeing eyes._

_He remembers giving up at least 500 years to fix his mistake._

_He faintly remembers being woken up in the middle of it, to watch Tommy come back to life. After that he went back to sleep._

_He remembers finally waking up completely, the connection between him and the teen leeching his power more slowly than before._

_He remembers watching the teen wake up, unable to remember becoming a god._

_He remembers the teen looking up at him like he was the only thing left in the world. He had asked the blond what he wanted to do._

_He remembers searching for the teen's old friend, and with the help of Phil, (who made the friend a god while they were asleep) they found him._

_He remembers moving into the area with Tommy, joining Tubbo and two other gods named Fundy and Eret._

Wilbur cherished the memories he had, even if he was missing many of them.

_He remembers the regret in Eret's when he betrayed them. He remembers the same regret reflected in Fundy's._

_He remembers Fundy avoiding him, trying to act normal._

_He remembers Fundy stopping Tubbo from running after them when they were banished from L'manberg._

He blinked, shaking his head.

_He remembers the hope in Tommy's eyes when Technoblade arrived. He remembers the combat god hiding his joy from seeing his two allies again._

Everything will turn out fine.


End file.
